Simply Obvious
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: You know the story, team gets tickets for the circus and suddenly Robin's past is out in the open. Well here is a story that punches through all of those stories loopholes. Because honestly, I see a perfectly good reason to avoid the circus. Clowns.


Simply Obvious

**You know the story, team somehow gets tickets to the circus, Robin's normally forced to go because he can't find an excuse, and suddenly everyone finds out about his past. Not that I don't absolutely love these stories, but seriously? It's in everyone! What really bugs me though is Robin's lack of excuses; I mean he **_**is**_** Batman's protégé for a reason right? So here is a story that makes sense, because honestly, I'd like to see Robin actually give an valid excuse that no one can possibly argue with.**

**Disclaimer: I own only the fish I was eating when writing this story**

_Mount Justice_

A scream of delight echoed about the mountain, causing its occupants to jump in surprise. Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy; all of which were sitting in the living room, exchanged bewildered glances. Only moments before Kid Flash had dashed off to tell Megan something, and they were curious, albeit slightly worried, as to what he had said that had made the Martian girl so happy.

They didn't have to wait long before the two in question could be heard approaching.

"But I was thinking of it being just the two of us gorgeous!"

"I know, it was very sweet of you, but I think it would be much more fun if the whole team went!"

Miss Martian floated in grinning broadly, while Wally on the other hand had his lip sticking out in an adorable pout.

"But the can go another time and we can go-!"

"Go where Baywatch?" Artemis interrupted from her spot on the floor.

"None of your business _Arty_, in fact even if we were going someplace _you_ wouldn't be-"

"_Everyone's_ invited Wally!"

Once again the speedster was interrupted, though this time it was from Megan as she floated between the bickering teens, hoping that the physical barrier would keep them both at bay. Kid Flash attempted to glare daggers at the archer, but the Martian girl kept moving to block him. Finally he gave up and accepted his fate, though he was still slightly miffed, and zipped on over to join Kaldur, who was currently sitting on the couch.

"Okay everyone," Megan said as she clapped her hands loudly in glee. "Wally just got us all tickets to go to the circus!"

"Technically I only got two beautiful, but I suppose we can always get Robin to buy us more. I swear that guys loaded." Wally added, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. At least he was _going._ And besides, he might even be able to squeeze some alone time with Megan on the Ferris wheel…maybe.

Aqualad exchanged looks with Superboy and Artemis, both of whom looked interested enough for him.

"It would be good team building experience."

"Sounds fun!" Artemis supplemented.

"…Yeah sure." Was Superboy's response.

"Great now all we need is –"

_Robin-002_

Suddenly the automated computer announced the Bird boy's arrival, and everyone looked over eagerly, with the exception of Superboy who just stared, to where Robin would come through to the room where they were gathered. As soon as entered the room he was bombarded with everyone's voices, all demanding the same answer from him.

"Do-"

"You-"

"Want-"

"To-"

"Go to the circus? "

"The…the circus?" His voice came out in a mere whisper, while his eyebrows furrowed worriedly. To complete the effect he chewed his bottom lip and hung his head, seemingly as if he were trying to disappear within himself.

Everyone's faces fell instantly, their previous joy forgotten. Kid Flash scrambled off the couch and ran to his best friend's side, wrapping an arm around the teen who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong with the circus Robin?" He asked gently.

"There's always clowns." The acrobat sniffled, his gaze shifting to his combat shoes. "Ever since I saw the Joker….."

By now the boy was shaking fearfully, and everyone the team held their breath.

"Ever since I saw him…I can't look at another clown and _not _hear his laugh… I can't help but see his face…"

Shivers ran up everyone's spine, and the all moved closer to the boy, trying to add comfort in some way.

"Don't make me go!" Robin finally yelled, his head jerking up to show masked, fearful eyes.

Guilt swept through them like a tidal wave, and it was if a witch had been turned on, for everyone starting babbling at once, each trying to reassure their little bird.

"You don't have to-"

"We won't make you-"

"Yeah-"

"Were sorry-"

"Didn't mean to-"

"Guys its okay." The hacker said, holding up his hands as if to stop their flow of words. Everyone broke into a smile of relief, and Robin brightened considerably, a grin breaking across his face as well.

"Well I know this is a touching moment and all, but I think I'm going to head back to the cave and get some rest. It's been a long day." The bird said, easing out of the circle of friends. As he left, the team shared subdued looks, each silently vowing never to bring up the circus again.

(At the Batcave)

Once he was safely back at the cave, Robin let out his famous cackle, holding his stomach in laughter.

"How'd it go?" Came Batman's gravelly voice from the computer chair, the clicking of keys barely audible as his gloved fingers flickered across the board.

"They didn't suspect a thing."

**So that's it! Hope you liked it, but I'll say it again: I have nothing against those clichéd stories! I love 'em to bits and pieces! I just thought it'd be fun to highlight the obvious loop hole in them. Also for those of you who are wondering about my story Sounds of the Night, I am completely done with that! However, I have something BIG that's cooking and I know everyone will love! (hopefully)**

**So once again, please review!**

**Like now!**

**Just do it?**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
